United States Coast Guard
The U.S Coast Guard is part of the Armed Services, but it is commanded by Homeland Security during peacetime, but during war, they are under command of The Department of The Navy. They are a maritime multi-mission group and even though people don't really praise the Coast Guard, they are a very big part in keeping this country safe. 42,000 men and women are proud to call themselves members of the Coast Guard, with 7,500 reservists, 30,000 auxiliary, and 7,700 full-time active duty men. The Coast guard has a motto,"Semper Paratus" which is Latin for "Always Prepared" or "Always Ready" because they always are ready and prepared. Mission The Coast Guard many different types of jobs they need to do, they vary from armed forces missions to the safety of the Homeland. But they have three main tasks, maritime law enforcement, maritime security, and search and rescue missions Non-Homeland Security Missions *Marine Safety *Search and Rescue *Navigation Aid *Ice Missions *Living Marine Rescourses *Marine Environmental Protection Homeland Security Missions *Coastal Security *Drug Interdiction *Migrant Interdiction *Defense Readness *Law Enforcing Missions Search and Rescue The U.S Coast guard has a maritime search and rescue group which operates SAR in the water, while the Air Force deals with inland SAR National Response Center The National Response center deals with any biological, radiological, oil, chemical, or etiological spills and discharges on U.S soil. They also deal with terrorism suspicion reports, maritime security breach reports and pollution and safety incidents. Authority/Jurisdiction Jurisdiction The U.S Coast Guard has jurisdiction of all waters that are owned by America and in international waters Authority *To Carry a firearm *To fire their firearm if they have a reason to *Issue warrants, summons, etc. *Authority to arrest someone if they have a reasonable grounds to believe that the person they want to apprehend has committed a felony or has committed an illegal act or is going to commit one that is against the United States *To preform any kind of law enforcement at that is approved by secretary of Homeland Security. Training *Self Discipline *Military Skills *Water Survival *Marksmanship *Vocational Academics and Skills *Military Bearing *Physical Fitness and Wellness *Swim Qualifications *Core Values (Respect,Honor and Devotion to Duty) Equipment Weapons Pistols: *S&W .40 *M9 *Beretta 92 Sub machine Guns: *MP5K Shotguns: *12 Gauge *Remington 870 *Spas-12 Assault Rifles: ''' *HK416 *M16A4 *M4 Carbine *M240 '''Heavy Assault Rifles: *M2 Sniper Rifles: *Barret M82 *M39 EMR *M14 EBR Vehicles Cutters: *Polar Class Ice Cutter *National Security Cutter *High Endurance Cutter *Medium Endurance Cutter *USCGC Mackinaw *USCGC Eagle *Sea Going Buoy Tender *Patrol Coastal *Coastal Buoy Tender *Bay-Class Ice Breaking Tug *Patrol Boats Boats: *47' Motor Life Boat *Response Boat Medium *Special Purpose Craft *Utility Boat *Long Range Interceptor *33' Special Purpose Craft *25' Response Boat Small *Transportable Port Security Boat *24' SPC *Short Range Prosecuter Planes: *Lockheed HC-130 *Casa HC-144A Ocean Sentry *Dassault HU-25 AC-Guardian *VC-37A Long Range Command and Control Aircraft *VC-143 Medium Range Command and Control Aircraft Helicopters: *Sikorsky HH / MH-60 J/T Jayhawk *Aerospatiale HH / MH-65 C/D Dolphin Coast Guard Ethos The CGE is read by the commandant to all the guardsmen in 2008 when it was created. It reads: :I am America’s Maritime Guardian. :I serve the citizens of the United States. :I will protect them. :I will defend them. :I will save them. :I am their Shield. :For them I am Semper Paratus. :I live the Coast Guard Core Values. :I am a Guardian. :We are the United States Coast Guard. Coast Guard Ensigns *Coast Guard Ensign *Parade Standard *Racing Stripe Uniforms The U.S Coast Guard has many different uniforms, with different colors and accessories. One uniform is the "Dress Blue" the uniform, it is the one the women on the way left is wearing. Officers and enlisted guardsmen may wear this uniforms as well. It is smilar to the airforce uniform with a light blue shirt with dark pants, ans it is a very simple, but formal uniform, but it also shows the earned medals of the guardsmen. Another uniform is the SDB uniform, it is the one the women in the middle of the three women is wearing. It consist of dark blue pants, coat and tie with a tropical blue shirt. Women wear a dress like uniform, but men wear normal pants, and women also wear high heels and men wear formal leather shoes. Coast Guardsmen also have a dress white uniform, the one the man is wearing on the left end, it is all white pants, shoes, and coat. It shows the guardsmen rank and awards, and most of the time, a white combination cap is worn with it. This uniform is mostly used at the change of command like the picture on the left. The working uniform, the Optional Dress Uniform, like the man is wearing on the way right. It is all dark blue with high leather boots and a white neme soed on the left side of the uniform. It can be worn year-round and is usually worn with a baseball-like cap. Like the "Dress Blue" uniform, it is very simple and it is only one color. The last, but not least is a tan camoflauge uniform and high tan boots with no acsessories exept a shoulder patch on each shoulder. Divisions *'Deployable Operations Group: '''A SWAT like unit in the U.S Coast Guard. *'USCG Auxilary:' The U.S Coast Guard has an auxilary force, a volenteer group which handles non-combat and non-law enforcement missions like safety checks. *'USCG Reserve:''' A Reserve force in the Coast Guard